Arisan ala EBF
by girl-chan2
Summary: Para penghuni EBF Masion arisan? Kayaknya itu bisa aja terjadi! Lancya kehilangan uang arisannya dan berniat melakukan kerja sambilan! Penasaran seperti apakah itu? Baca saja di fic ini! :D /my first EBF fic and always prepared Google Translate for English Reader!/


Hehehe! It is my first EBF Indo fic! Hope you enjoy this fic! :D

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: EBF tetap punya Kupo-san dan yang kubuat ini untuk hiburan saja! :D

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, genderbend dan chara fandom lain nyasar, humor garing, dll.

* * *

"Eh, yang kemaren udah bayar belum?"

"Ih, belum!"

"Lho, kok belum?"

"Uangnya kecemplung di selokan pas bersih-bersih kemaren!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Terus, gimana bayarnya?" tanya Marta (1) kepada gadis berambut merah di sebelahnya.

"Kagak tau! Udah abis buat melangsingkan badan kemaren, tapi tetap aja kagak kurus juga!" desah Lancya (2) sambil memperhatikan badannya yang tak selangsing gadis pirang di sampingnya.

"Memangnya bisa kurus?" tanya gadis pirang itu heran.

"Ih, buktinya kamu bisa langsing banget! Terus, pahanya gede banget lagi!" ungkap Lancya terang-terangan.

"Ih, badanku memang udah begini dari sononya!" balas sang Warrior.

"Tapi itu kelewatan, lha! Aku ngiri banget sama kamu!"

Paha Marta, paha idaman Lancya. Entah kenapa, gadis Gunner itu pengen banget menonjolkan pahanya. Mungkin biar enak kalau dicolekin sama Arten (3) nanti. Soalnya menurut Lancya, paha gede itu cantik!

"Aduh! Kenapa jadi ngomongin pahaku, sih? Pikirin uang buat bayar arisan kamu, dong!" protes Marta.

Lancya pun hanya bisa meratapi nasib apesnya saat ini.

"Iya juga, sih! Nanti kalau Kak Natz nanya gimana?"

"Makanya kamu harus cepet cari duit lagi!"

"Aku nyopet aja kali, ya?" celetuk Lancya.

"Heeeh! Jangan! Itu kagak baik!" bentak gadis Warrior tersebut.

"Habisnya, aku bingung mau ngapain!" desah sang Gunner.

"Hmm, gimana kalau kamu dangdutan sambil goyang 'Megap-Megap' (?) aja?" saran Marta.

"Eh, boleh juga tuh!"

Diam-diam, Nathan (4) menguping pembicaraan mereka dari pintu kamar kedua gadis tersebut.

'Lancya mau dangdutan?!' batin pemuda berambut ginger itu kaget.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Eh, Matt! Lu tau, kagak?" tanya sang Magician.

"Kagak tau!" jawab pemuda Warrior itu sarkastik.

"Si Lancya mau dangdutan!"

Matt langsung shock sambil berteriak, "HAH?! SERIUS?!"

"Iya, gue denger sendiri barusan!"

"Gue mau nyawer aja entar!" celutuk Matt.

"Memangnya lu punya duit?" tanya Nathan meremehkan.

"Punya, lha! Memangnya lu?!" ujar pemuda pirang panjang itu sambil mengeluarkan celengannya yang disimpan di dalam peti mati (?).

Bulu kuduk sang pemuda Magician itu pun langsung berdiri. Kagak nyangka kalau ternyata Matt nyimpen begituan.

"H-heh! Kagak ada tempat lain buat nyimpen itu apa?! Itu peti mati siapa?!" protes pemuda berambut ginger itu sambil merinding disko.

"Oh, ini? Gue dapet dari Bang Mathias (5) karena kemaren gue menang lomba makan slime terbanyak (?)!" tutur sang Warrior watados.

Lomba makan slime terbanyak? Lomba nista macam apa itu?

Nathan hanya bisa diam karena gagal paham dengan lomba tersebut sampai akhirnya dia langsung protes kepada pemuda pirang panjang itu dengan ngomong, "Kenapa lu kagak ngajak gue, sih?!"

Matt langsung berceletuk, "E-eh? Gue kagak tau kalau lu juga suka makan slime, Nat! Maaf, ya!"

Sang Magician pun melihat celengan yang digenggam Matt (yang anehnya berbentuk persis seperti kepalanya) dan bertanya, "Lu nge-fans sama gue, ya?"

Matt berusaha mengelak dengan ngomong, "D-dih! GR amat lu!"

"Terus, itu apa?" Nathan bertanya balik sambil menunjuk celengan tersebut dan nyengir nista.

Matt kalah telak. Kok dia mau-maunya nunjukin celengan itu di depan Nathan? Sekarang wajah pemuda Warrior itu pun memerah.

Malu sekali rasanya, seperti kagak pake baju di depan umum!

Matt berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan ngomong, "Lu udah bayar arisan belum, Ceu?"

"Heh! Apaan sih lu manggil gue ceuceu?!" bantah sang Magician emosi.

Pemuda pirang panjang itu menyeringai sambil mengejeknya dengan ngomong, "Karena Ceuceu Nathan itu terdengar unyu sekali!"

"Belum pernah ngerasain dikutuk jadi kodok, ya?!"

* * *

Malamnya, Lancya bersiap untuk melancarkan aksi joget 'Megap-Megap'-nya. Dia merasa agak gugup, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Demi bayar arisan dan juga kagak kena 'bom' dari Natalie. Menakutkan juga kalau dia udah marah, bisa-bisa langsung babak belur seketika!

Marta pun menghampirinya dan bertanya, "Udah siap?"

"Err, malu! Kalau Kak Arten liat gimana?" tanya gadis Gunner itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, siapa tau aja dia bakalan ikutan joget!" tutur sang gadis Warrior.

Perkataannya barusan sukses membuat pipi Lancya merah merona dan langsung membantah, "Ih, kagak mungkin banget, deh!"

"Eh, intip kedua DJ-nya aja sana!" celetuk Marta.

Kepala gadis berambut merah itu pun langsung dipenuhi dengan pikiran negatif. Intip mereka? Intip lagi mandi mungkin? Intip lagi berduaan sih kagak masalah!

"H-hah? Kok diintip, sih? Nanti kalau mataku bintitan gimana?"

"Aih, kamu mah mikirnya ngeres! Tuh, mereka ada di situ!" seru gadis bertubuh langsing itu sambil menunjuk Emil (6) dan Puffin-nya yang sedang melambaikan tangan dan sayap mereka.

"Oh!"

Gadis Gunner itu pun berjalan ke arah kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Kak Emil!" panggil Lancya.

"Eh, Lancya! Udah siap tampil, belum?" tanya sang DJ berambut silver tersebut.

"Udah, Kak! Dangdut remix-nya satu, ya!" kata Lancya kayak memesan minuman di restoran.

"Sip!" balas DJ Emil dan Mr. Puffin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya burung Puffin kagak punya jempol, ya?

* * *

Sementara itu, Nathan dan Matt udah anteng nunggu di depan panggung. Pemuda pirang panjang itu pengen banget nyawer, makanya ambil posisi paling depan. Bahkan, semua penghuni EBF Masion udah berada di sana dari tadi. Semuanya, kecuali Natalie. Dia kagak keliatan dari tadi. Kayaknya lagi ngitung duit arisan, deh!

"Lu beneran mau nyawer?" tanya Nathan kepada teman Warrior-nya tersebut.

"Ya iyalah! Gue udah bayar arisan ini!" timpal Matt sambil memperlihatkan uang recehan yang berjibun di genggamannya.

Sang Magician itu pun bertanya lagi, "Itu gope-an semua, ya?"

Pemuda di sebelahnya itu pun langsung membantah, "Sembarangan! Ada seribuannya juga, lha! Gue kan rajin menabung, ganteng, dan tidak sombong!"

"Ganteng dari Amerika (?)?! Ngomong sama Valkyrie Tank aja, sana!"

Tiba-tiba, tirai panggung terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berambut merah yang sedang membawa mic. Di sebelah kiri panggung, terlihat Emil dan Mr. Puffin yang (saat ini berstatus sebagai DJ) mengenakan headset.

"MARI DIGOYAAAANG!" seru Lancya dengan bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Musik dugem pun mulai terdengar dan tangan sang DJ pun mulai asik beradu dengan alat-alatnya.

Sorakan yang meriah pun terdengar dari para penonton. Lancya mulai menyanyikan lagu dangdut yang begitu terkenal saat ini: 'Goyang Megap-Megap sambil Mangap dan Nguap yang Mantap'. Kagak kurang panjang gimana judulnya? Sekarang Lancya mulai melancarkan aksi goyang 'Megap-Megap'-nya.

Goyangannya benar-benar mantap dan sukses membuat para penonton bersorak lebih keras, apalagi Matt. Udah paling depan, paling berisik pula! Kayaknya Nathan pengen banget masukin bom atom ke dalam mulut pemuda Warrior tersebut.

Bahkan, kokoro Arten langsung meleleh saat melihat sang kekasih berjoget seperti itu, ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang begitu pas dengan musik dangdut.

"TAAAARIK MAAAANG!" seru Matt dengan sangat keras yang sekarang ikutan goyang sambil tak lupa melemparkan uang recehannya kepada Lancya dan berteriak, "TAMBAH LAGI GOYANGANNYA, DONG!"

Begitu pula dengan para penonton yang lainnya, mereka semua terhanyut dengan dangdutan yang begitu heboh tersebut. Bahkan, Akron pun juga ikutan goyang megap-megap di sana.

Kagak nyangka, ternyata artis papan kardus (?) kayak Lancya bisa booming begitu!

* * *

Setelah selesai dangdutan kemudian...

"Dapet berapa tadi?" tanya Marta kepada temannya.

"Banyak banget! Ini lebih dari cukup buat bayar arisan!" ungkap gadis berambut merah itu setelah menghitung semua uang yang didapatnya dari hasil manggung tadi.

"Yah, syukur deh!"

Lancya langsung berceletuk, "Sisanya buat beli paha gede kayak paha kamu!"

"Ih, kamu mah paha melulu yang dipikirin!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Karena semuanya udah lunas dan berkumpul di sini, mari kita mulai aja!" kata Natalie yang sekarang sudah memegang kaleng yang berisi nama-nama penghuni EBF Masion yang berada di sana, termasuk Akron.

Kagak nyangka kalau tuh monster masih sempat mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini yang saingannya manusia semua.

Eh, Akron juga doyan arisan, dong! Memangnya mereka aja?

Gadis Magician itu mulai mengocok kalengnya. Suasananya sekarang berubah menjadi menegangkan. Semuanya ber-'dag dig dug' ria. Dia mengocok lebih kencang, lebih kencang dan lebih kencang, sampai kaleng itu lepas dari tangannya, mental, dan memecahkan jendela.

Yah! Ngulang lagi, deh!

"Ups, maaf! Masih ada cadangannya, kok!" kata Natalie sambil mengambil kaleng lain yang sudah diisi dengan nama mereka dan mengocoknya kembali.

"Duh! Siapa yang dapet, ya?" bisik Lancya kepada Anna yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yang untung, lha!" balas sang Ranger berambut hijau itu watados.

Keluarlah secarik kertas dari kaleng tersebut. Sang gadis berambut ginger itu pun mengambilnya dan melihat isinya. Semua mata tertuju kepada gadis Magician tersebut.

"Yang menang undian kali ini adalah... LANCE!"

"APA?!" seru yang lainnya bersamaan sambil mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada pemuda berambut merah yang duduk paling ujung tersebut.

Ternyata dia memang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi dan kagak ada yang menyangka kalau ternyata pemuda Gunner itu benar-benar ikutan arisan.

Lance hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Hehehe, hai!"

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Female!Matt

(2): Female!Lance

(3): Male!Anna

(4): Male!Natalie

(5): Human name Denmark dari Hetalia Axis Power!

(6): Sama kayak Mathias, tapi dia Iceland!

* * *

Aku tau ini nista, tapi aku suka aja bikin ini! :D

Review! :D


End file.
